


Kidnapped

by wolferetic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Brothers, Day 7, Gen, Jason and Tim centric, Jason is a god brother, Kidnapped, One Shot, Protective Jason Todd, Tim needs a hug, TimKon mentionated, Whumptober 2018
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Whumptober 2018: Day 7 – KidnappedTim è stato rapito in pubblico durante un evento alle Wayne Enterpraises, la sua famiglia si mette sulle sue tracce per trovarlo. Jason, è molto incazzato.





	Kidnapped

Non appena avvenne, la notizia finì su tutti i telegiornali, non potevi cambiare canale senza veder svettare il titolo imponente: _Timothy Wayne rapito durante una conferenza a porte chiuse alla Lex Corp_. Bruce fu costretto a rilasciare una lunga intervista, recitare la parte del padre spaventato e disposto a pagare qualunque cifra, pur di riavere suo figlio sano a salvo. Dietro la facciata del milionario playboy, la sua mente analitica stava già programmando la missione del salvataggio di Tim, senza perdere di lucidità.  
   
Prima ancora che potesse pensarlo, Nightwing e Red Hood erano già sulle sue tracce. La prima notte trascorse così per la Bat-family, tutti affannati alla ricerca del loro Timmy. Superboy era, sfortunatamente, fuori dal pianeta assieme a Superman, quindi l’aiuto del fidanzato di Tim era fuori discussione.  
Forse era per questo che ci stavano mettendo così tanto, almeno questa era la “scusa” che tutti si stavano ripetendo. Perfino Damian fu incredibilmente comprensivo, e limitò le sue aspre battute rivolte al fratello maggiore che tanto detestava.  
   
A villa Wayne la tensione si tagliava con un coltello, quarantotto ore e nessun segno di Tim. Il più frustrato era Jason, si incolpava di quanto accaduto personalmente. Aveva chiesto aiuto a Tim per un caso di droga, erano coinvolti alti funzionari della Lex Corp, gente che era stata in grado di corrompere la legge e farla franca troppe volte. Tim si era offerto di indagare nelle sue vesti di civile, secondo lui aveva più speranze di avvicinarsi a quella gente e scucirgli qualche sporco segreto, molto più che con mantello e maschera.  
Le indagini progredivano lentamente, **troppo** , e Jason si era incazzato con Tim. Prima del rapimento avevano litigato, e Tim doveva aver commesso un passo falso, finendo nel mirino di quella gentaglia. Era colpa sua, solo sua se ora Tim si trovava in questo casino.  
Jason faceva su e giù per la Batcaverna, pestando nervosamente i piedi sul pavimento, il rumore che produceva spaventava i pipistrelli, che avevano preso a svolazzare impauriti da qualche minuto.  
   
« Jay ti prego fermati e mangia qualcosa prima della pattuglia. Non tocchi cibo da ieri… »  
Le parole di Dick caddero nel vuoto, le gambe di Jason non si arrestarono, nemmeno si voltò per replicare. Proseguiva imperterrito a camminare avanti e indietro davanti al computer, che da ore elaborava dei calcoli. Bruce era già in pattuglia con Damian, Jason e Dick si erano offerti di restare per proseguire le ricerche su Tim.  
« Jason…l’algoritmo di Bruce troverà sicuramente Timmy, vedrai. »  
La risposta che stava per ricevere sarebbe stata tutt’altro che ottimista, ma un segnale acuto fece scattare in piedi Dick e correre verso la tastiera. Digitò furiosamente prima di esclamare « Trovato! »  
Nemmeno il tempo di voltarsi, che Jason era saltato sulla moto e stava sgommando a tutta velocità verso l’uscita. Spense il comunicatore, non voleva essere disturbato dalle urla di Dick che gli intimavano di aspettarlo.  
   
Quando raggiunse il luogo, caricò le pistole e si preparò all’assalto. C’erano almeno venti guardie ben addestrate, ma Jason non temeva nessuno quella notte. L’ultimo uomo crollò a terra, gridando di dolore per la gamba che Red Hood gli aveva appena riempito di piombo.  
« Dove è? » L’unica domanda che aveva posto senza sosta negli ultimi folli, dieci minuti. Il tipo era troppo terrorizzato per mentire, e gli disse quel che voleva.  
   
Red Hood spalancò la porta con tale violenza che la fece saltare dai cardini. La camera era piccola, spoglia e illuminata esclusivamente da una pallida lampada. Sul pavimento giaceva un ammasso di coperte sporche, e avvolte dentro esse, un incosciente Tim.  
Si avvicinò con cautela, sfilandosi l’elmetto e posandolo a terra. Scostò la coperta e vide il volto tumefatto di Tim, era stato picchiato a lungo e con estrema violenza.  
« Tim…svegliati, Tim… » Disse piano, quasi temendo di spaventarlo. Tim si mosse appena, sbattendo lentamente le palpebre, l’occhio destro era talmente gonfio e nero che non riusciva nemmeno ad aprirlo.  
« J…Jay…sei venuto… » La voce era talmente roca che Jason a fatica comprese quel che stava dicendo.  
« Certo. Qualcuno doveva pur salvare il tuo stupido culo. »  
« Sempre lì a vantarti… »  
« Adesso ti porto via, Bruce e Dick sono preoccupati da matti, perfino Damian mi è sembrato alterato per la tua sparizione. »  
Aiutò Tim a sedersi, ma nel farlo, il giovane si lamentò per il male. Gemeva così tanto, ma Jason comprese solo quando si decise a scostare quella dannata coperta. Tim indossava unicamente i boxer, e ogni centimetro del corpo era martoriato da lividi, morsi e bruciature. C’erano molti ematomi anche nell’interno coscia, e sul collo, accompagnati da segni rossastri che sembravano tanto succhiotti.  
« Tim… »  
Ci fu un rumore concitato di passi alle loro spalle, e Nightwing comparve sulla soglia.  
« Oh mio dio…! »  
Si inginocchiò accanto a Jason, scansionando rapidamente le ferite di Tim, giungendo alle medesime conclusioni del fratello. Entrambi si guardarono nel panico, con il cuore in gola per l’ansia.  
« Ragazzi…state calmi…n…non sono stato violentato… » Biascicò stancamente Tim, ben conscio di quali pensieri stessero passando per la mente dei due fratelli.  
« Jason mi dispiace, ho incasinato tutto… »  
Udendo quella frase accorata, a Jason gli si spezzò il cuore. Suonava così colpevole, e questo era dannatamente fuori posto, **sbagliato**. Tim che si sentiva in colpa per aver fallito la “missione”, fece sentire Jason ancora più orribile e furioso con se stesso.  
« Sono io che devo scusarmi, Timbo. Non avrei dovuto obbligarti ad accettare questa missione. »  
« E’ stata una mia scelta…e comunque, sai che lo avrei fatto con…o senza il tuo consenso… »  
« Già, perché sei un idiota. »  
« No. Perché fai parte della famiglia…Jay…ed io _amo_ la mia famiglia… »  
Tim ansimò leggermente, anche solo parlare oramai gli costava fatica. Era esausto, disidratato e terribilmente dolorante.  
« Timmy, ora ti prendo. Farà un po’ male, ma tu tieni duro, ok? »  
Dick sollevò da terra il ragazzo più giovane, lui sibilò dal male. Era abbastanza sicuro di avere alcune fratture alle costole, ad un piede, e forse alla gamba sinistra. Se avesse potuto camminare, di certo non sarebbe stato lì a farsi pestare, e anche questo pensiero non aiutò Jason a domare la rabbia crescente dentro di lui.  
   
Mentre stavano per andarsene, da un ingresso secondario, giunse un uomo. Era ben vestito, rasato, aveva tutta l’aria di appartenere alla risma dei damerini che facevano affari con Bruce e Tim.  
Non appena vide Nightwing con in braccio Tim, iniziò ad inveirgli contro. Poi cercò di minacciare Red Hood, con scarso successo.  
Ci volle poco per comprendere, che quello era l’uomo che aveva ridotto in quello stato Tim. Lo sguardo d’odio e terrore che gli rivolse, fu tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno Jason come conferma.  
   
Gli si avventò addosso, picchiandolo selvaggiamente. Nel giro di pochi secondi si ritrovò inchiodato a terra, con Jason a cavalcioni sopra di lui che lo riempiva di pugni.  
« Come hai potuto fargli questo?! E’ mio fratello!! » Gridò Jason, c’era qualcosa di disperato nei suoi occhi, specialmente quando estrasse una delle sue pistole e gliela puntò contro.  
« Hood, no!! »  
« Non cercare di fermarmi. Se lo merita, e tu lo sai! »  
« Red…ti prego… »  
Se la voce di Dick non sortì alcun effetto, quella di Tim, ebbe lo strano potere di fermarlo per un significativo istante. Non mosse un muscolo, solo roteò le pupille verso l’alto. Non riusciva a sopportare l’espressione afflitta che gli stava rivolgendo Tim.  
« Voglio tornare….a casa…ti prego… »  
La pistola non vacillò, non fin quando Jason decise di usarla per percuotere ulteriormente il bastardo ben vestito.  
Proseguì fino a fargli saltare un paio di denti, e forse non avrebbe smesso, se l’ombra oscura del pipistrello non fosse calata nella stanza.  
« Basta, Red Hood! »  
Batman bloccò il polso di Jason a mezz’aria, mentre Robin si preoccupava di trascinare via l’uomo, ormai svenuto, lontano dalle grinfie del fratello maggiore.  
« Rientriamo, adesso. »  
   
In meno di un ora, tutti si ritrovarono nella Bat-caverna. Damian fu mandato a lavarsi e cambiarsi, mentre Bruce, Dick ed Alfred si misero all’opera nella baia medica.  
A Jason fu concesso di restare, ma decise di starsene in un angolo angusto e da solo, a rimuginare su quanto accaduto. Verso l’alba, Tim venne spostato nella propria stanza al maniero, non era in pericolo di vita, anche se le tante fratture avevano richiesto lastre, accertamenti e ovviamente alcuni gessi.  
Finalmente Tim poté crollare in un sonno ristoratore, assistito da Dick, che si rifiutò di andare a riposare nonostante la stanchezza.  
Bruce tornò da Jason, che era ancora seduto ove lo aveva lasciato ore fa. La postura rigida e gli occhi totalmente assenti, fecero rabbrividire l’uomo. Era come se la mente del suo secondogenito, fosse lontana mille miglia da lì. Decise di prendere comunque posto accanto a lui, sforzandosi di essere comprensivo piuttosto che aggressivo per l’atteggiamento tenuto con quel criminale.  
« Jason, tutto bene? »  
Il ragazzo al suo fianco, dovette rifletterci attentamente prima di rispondere. Stava bene? **No** , affatto, e francamente pensava che il più grande detective del mondo ci potesse arrivare da solo. Ma Jason era troppo impegnato a struggersi nell’oscurità dei propri pensieri, per rendersi conto che Bruce stava mostrando sincera preoccupazione per il suo comportamento.  
« Cosa hai provato quando hai visto Tim? »  
A tale domanda, Jason prese a mordersi con ferocia il labbro inferiore, le mani strette ai jeans divennero bianche per lo sforzo. Dovette trovare un coraggio che non pensava di possedere, prima di ammettere quel che gli aveva fatto provare la vista di Tim massacrato di botte.  
« Quando vedo un ragazzino picchiato a morte, ripiombo in _quella_ stanza. Anni di terapia, progressi, ma sono comunque tornato in quella cazzo di stanza, con **lui** … » Inspirò profondamente, risucchiando avidamente tutta l’aria che poteva. Se non si calmava, avrebbe avuto un attacco di panico, ed era decisamente l’ultima cosa che desiderava al momento.  
« Jason…ti capita spesso? Di tornare a _quel_ momento della tua vita, intendo. »  
« Vecchio, non mi va di parlarne, ok?! » Sbottò cambiando immediatamente umore. La rabbia quanto meno, lo aiutava a restare concentrato e a non svenire per iperventilazione. Si alzò in piedi, allontanandosi di qualche passo da Bruce. Non aggiunse altro, conscio che Jason necessitasse dei propri spazi, ora più che mai.  
   
Dopo essersi finalmente cambiato, disse semplicemente a Jason che poteva restare quanto desiderava, e gli consigliò di andare a dormire un po’.  
Ma Jason non lo fece, gli era impossibile riposare anche normalmente, figurarsi adesso. Attese che il sole fu alto, prima di salire in cucina a preparare la colazione per tutti. Alfred non disse nulla, quando arrivò verso le sette, si limitò semplicemente ad aiutarlo a finire di cuocere i pancake.  
Preparò un vassoio con caffè, cereali, pancake, e un paio di toast con marmellata e burro. Con tacito consenso, Alfred lasciò che fosse Jason a portare la colazione a Tim e Dick.  
Quando giunse nella stanza, Dick per poco non gli saltò addosso per abbracciarlo, tanto era felice che gli avesse portato i suoi cereali preferiti. Tim dormiva ancora profondamente, e nessuno dei due osò svegliarlo.  
Consumarono il loro pasto in silenzio, Jason si assicurò di lasciarne abbastanza per Tim, appena sveglio avrebbe avuto bisogno di mangiare.  
Al contrario di Bruce, Dick non cercò di indagare sul _perché_ la sua mente fosse assente, scelse di sorridergli comprensivo di tanto in tanto invece.  
   
L’esaurimento iniziò a raggiungere Jason, che lentamente stava crollando dal sonno. Era ormai in procinto di  appisolarsi sulla sedia, quando Tim si svegliò con un lieve gemito.  
« Ehi, Timmy! »  
« Ehi, Dick… »  
Anche Jason si avvicinò al letto, anche se non riusciva a guardare Tim negli occhi. Dick lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, e gli posizionò il vassoio con la colazione sulle gambe.  
« Non hai cucinato tu, vero Dick? »  
« Ehi! Non sono un cuoco così terribile, Timmy! »  
La battuta di Tim strappò inesorabilmente un sorriso a Jason, che decise finalmente di incontrare lo sguardo del fratellino. Il dannato sostituto lo guardava con aria complice, non era uno stupido, sapeva bene chi aveva cucinato quei piatti. Desiderava solo attirare la sua attenzione, ed ora che ci era riuscito, se ne compiaceva allegramente.  
« Come no, l’ultima volta che Alfred ti ha lasciato avvicinare alla sua cucina, tu gli hai dato fuoco Dickie! »  
« Una volta, **una sola** volta è successo! » Ribatté chiaramente offeso Dick, ma i ragazzi più giovani lo ignorarono. Tim iniziò a mangiare a piccoli bocconi, quando afferrò la tazza di caffè si rese conto che era fredda.  
« Dick, scusa potresti riscaldarlo? »  
« Certo, Timmy! Torno subito. »  
Dick imboccò l’uscita richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, e Jason ne approfittò per lasciarsi ricadere stancamente nella comoda poltrona che aveva occupato il fratello nelle ultime ore.  
« Sembri stanco Jason, perché non vai a riposarti? »  
« Solo dopo che avrai mangiato tutto, Timbo. »  
« Touchè. Allora vedrò di sbrigarmi, non vorrei mai che tu crollassi di faccia sul pavimento. »  
« Detto da uno che si priva del sonno sei giorni su sette, è tutto dire! »  
La tensione che pervadeva Jason si allentò, ed ora si sentiva abbastanza a suo agio per affrontare la spinosa questione che gli impediva di dormire.  
« Tim…cosa ti ha fatto quel tipo? »  
Osservò attentamente le reazioni del giovane, che si irrigidì in un primo istante. Poi sospirò affondando leggermente nei soffici cuscini, schioccando la lingua.  
« Era solo un maniaco a cui piaceva mordere e picchiare. Nulla che dieci docce e le coccole di Conner, non possano curare. Starò bene Jay, non temere. »  
Qualcosa diceva a Jason che non poteva essere così semplice, e lui non riusciva proprio a prendere per veritiere le sue parole. Non conosceva così a fondo Tim dal comprendere cosa pensasse, ma capiva quando qualcuno gli mentiva.  
E visto che lui parlava meglio con i gesti, che con le parole, decise di fare l’unica cosa di cui era capace. Levò l’ingombro del vassoio, e si sedette sul materasso, tirando Tim in un abbraccio.  
« Jason, cosa…?! Lasciami!! »  
Si dimenava a disagio, cercando di sfuggire dalle braccia del ragazzo più grande. Fin quando Jason sospirò frustrato.  
« Chiudi il becco per un momento, e piangi cazzo. Ne hai tutto il diritto. »  
Scioccato per le sue parole, smise di agitarsi. Prima ridacchiò nervosamente, poi le risate si trasformarono in lacrime e, alla fine, si abbandonò totalmente ad un pianto liberatorio.  
   
Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere null’altro, perché tutto quello di cui necessitava Tim lo aveva appena ottenuto. Strinse il ragazzo a lungo, fin quando non si sentì pronto per separarsi da lui. Aveva una faccia talmente disastrata adesso, che Jason non trattenne una risatina.  
« Mi chiedo come faccia il tuo ragazzo a baciarti dopo che hai pianto! »  
Per tutta risposta, si beccò una gomitata nello stomaco, e Jason comprese che non aveva più nulla da fare qui. Si alzò, ma non prima di aver scompigliato i capelli di Tim. Si accostò all’ingresso della stanza, voltandosi un ultima volta per sorridere sghembo al più piccolo.  
« Riposati. »  
« Anche tu. »  
Prima di spalancare la porta, gridò a pieni polmoni « Puoi smetterla di origliare, Dickie. Io vado a farmi una dormita, se osi svegliarmi ti sparo nel culo. »  
Uscendo incontrò lo sguardo imbarazzato di Dick, che cercava stupidamente di nascondersi. Si trattenne dal prenderlo in giro solo per via degli occhi lucidi.  
   
Comunque, per Jason l’unica cosa che contava era che Tim sarebbe guarito. Per accelerare il processo, decise di fare una foto di nascosto a Tim mentre dormiva, e di inviarla a Conner, con questo testo:  
   
_Sbrigati a tornare a casa super cazzone, il tuo ragazzo ha bisogno di te!_  
   
Sogghignò mentre spediva il messaggio, sapeva che Conner, alias _super cazzone_ , sarebbe rientrato alla velocità della luce dopo aver visto Tim ferito. Infatti, il mattino dopo si presentò a casa, armato di  crostata di mele e fiori.  
   
Il suo dovere di fratello maggiore era compiuto, si ripeteva Jason mentre sgusciava via da villa Wayne nel cuore della notte. Tim era ben accudito, e adesso che c’era anche Conner al suo capezzale, non aveva più nulla da temere. Presto, sperava, anche tutta questa brutta faccenda del rapimento, sarebbe stata dimenticata.  
 


End file.
